Disney's Descendants
by gothicpoet0615
Summary: Four kids of the worst villains in history are coming to Auradon Prep where they turn everything upside down. It's going to be half movie and half of what comes out of my head in those blanks spots they don't show. Pairings: [Mal/Ben, Evie/Doug, Jay/Audrey, and Carlos/Jane]. Anyway, I hope you really like it :) I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE, BOOKS, OR THE CHARACTERS...i wish i did though.
1. Prologue: Our Story Begins

Prologue

"Once upon a time, long long ago…. well, more like twenty years ago, Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closet personal friends. So, instead of a honeymoon, King Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon (USA). He rounded up all the villains, sidekicks…. basically all of the really _interesting_ people and he booted them to the Isle of the Lost surrounded by a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood: no magic, no Wi-Fi, no way out…. Or so I thought. Don't worry, you'll get your chance to meet us, but first: this happened."

=======DESCENDANTS==========

 _Looking at my surroundings was a land that the sky was blue, the sun was shining, and everyone had a smiles on their faces. The dream just started and already I hate it. Sitting in a white carriage with two drawn horses, I sensed a familiar presence beside me. I didn't want the person to see my expression, so I looked down at my lap. A lilac, sparkly ball gown covered my body, silver shoes strapped to my feet, and a gold hand chain attached to my left hand._

 _The mystery guy didn't see that I was tense or me being in the carriage with him, so that's a point in my favor. Until I jinxed it._

 _"Are you alright?" My eyes widened in shock. I recognize this voice. It was the guy from the picnic dream I had a year ago. He still has the same dirty blonde hair, handsome oval face, warm smile, and striking hazel eyes. Opening my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Shaking my head side to side, he seemed to take that as an answer about this…whatever THING I'm in._

 _"Don't worry. All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful; not that you need any help with that." One of his hands grabbed my right hand and held it tightly, but gently._

 _"Where am I? Is this a dream?" I asked. He looked at me like I've finally gone insane._

 _"You're in Auradon; you have been here since a month ago. Right now, we are heading towards the church for a momentous occasion," he said._

 _"Don't tell me: we're attending a wedding, right?" I mused._

 _"No." He smiled at me while laughing at my sarcasm. "It's my coronation to ascend the throne as King," Mystery Dream Guy told me._

 _"But why would I be sitting next to you?" I questioned. His eyes grew soft and warm. Coming closer until he leaned over and whispered something in my ear._

 _"The reason why you are sitting next to me is because you are here… as my date." Whew. Now I can finally get out of this weird and disturbing dream._

 _"That's funny. I never date." And with that, I woke myself up. Sitting in my room, it was still dark outside while the entire Isle is dead quiet with sleep. Grabbed my sketchbook, I turned to a blank page where I proceeded to vent my frustration of the dream in order to provide me with clarity and peace of mind. After thirteen minutes of sketching out the dream, I put my sketchbook back on my desk, turned off my lamp, and fell back into a dreamless sleep._

========DESCENDANTS============

Meanwhile in Auradon…

 _A girl in a lavender dress was sitting in the carriage next to me. A girl with purple hair and shinning green eyes. The girl that I saw in my Isle of the Lost dream over a year ago. She was smiling and waving at the people without a care in the world. Catching the occasional glance every now and then, I noticed that she looked upset. Being the person that my parents raised me as, I asked her._

 _"Are you alright?" She seemed to snap out of her unhappy mood and turned around to face me._

 _"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that this seems so surreal. Me being in Auradon, going to school, sitting next to you; to be honest, I'm still waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under me and all of this is a trick."_

 _"I can assure you, this is no trick. You're here experiencing a normal life. This is no dream, because if it is then I don't ever want to wake up." I grabbed one of her hands that had my beast ring on her finger. Grinning from ear to ear, a light blush appeared on her cheeks and she leaned on my shoulder in quiet content. The next thing I knew, as we faced forward to confront the people of Auradon, a bright light shone in our faces and I woke up._

 _My bedroom was shrouded with darkness, but the light of the moon illuminated a little bit. My desk in the corner with documents and legislations to look over for approval, my tourney gear near the side of the door, my foosball table in the middle of my room, and my weight lifting machine all the way near the back of the balcony entrance. The dream freaked me out a little, but reminded me what I was going to do tomorrow, especially telling my parents what my proclamation is. I get out of bed, headed towards the window where it overlooks the Strait of Ursula, and stared out in the middle of the sea. There, in all of its exiled glory, is the Isle of the Lost: a prison for all villains, sidekicks, wicked stepmothers, evil magical beings, minions, evil stepsisters, and their descendants reside. But pretty soon, everything is going to change for the better._


	2. Chapter 1: The Royal Proclamation

Chapter 1: The Royal Proclamation

BEN POV

Today's the day where I tell my parents about my proclamation on the children of the Isle of the Lost coming here to Auradon. I'm sure they are not going to take it well, but I know – in my gut – that it is the right thing to do. While I stared at the Isle of the Lost, the Royal Tailor was making some last adjustments for my coronation suit. When he turned my head forward to measure my head size, the balcony doors opened and entered my parents.

King Beast was every bit as regal and authoritative as anyone can be, especially if your parents are the reigning King and Queen of the United States of Auradon (USA). I stared at my father and see the similarities that we share: same muscular build, chiseled features, temper, and a smile that makes mom almost cave in (emphasis on ALMOST). The only differences we have are my eyes, hair, personality, and my thirst for knowledge, which I inherited from my mother, Queen Belle.

My mother is the exact opposite of Dad. She's the calming, logical influence to my father's anger and stubbornness. She prefers books, favored knowledge, and ruling the kingdom with justice, mercy, and an understanding hand instead of anger first, ask questions later. Her beauty is still present with age on her round face; her sandy brown hair cut short and kind hazel eyes can make anyone feel safe and confortable in her presence. The entire kingdom are going to miss them both when they retire and I will be taking care of the kingdom towards a new era of peace. No pressure.

"How is possible that you're going to be crowned King next month? You're just a baby," my father said.

"He's turning sixteen, dear." Mom said in reply of the "baby" comment.

"Hey pops." But couldn't get another word in edgewise. I saw my mom pick up some clothes I left on the foosball table and began folding them.

"Sixteen? That's still far too young to be crowned King. I didn't make a good decision until I was 42." My mom stopped what she was doing and stared at my father.

"Uhh…you decided to marry me at 28." She retorted.

"Well, it was either you or a teapot," he replied, throwing a wink at me. Chuckling at my father's joke, he turned to look at my mother who was giving him her poker face. "Kidding," he said to appease her and she rolled her eyes at his "funny" joke. Taking a big breath and began to tell them of my plan.

"Mom, Dad –" I began, but the tailor wouldn't let me move from my spot, so I continued. "I've chosen my first official proclamation." They looked at each other in excitement and baited breath, waiting to hear what I have decided. Here goes nothing. "I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance…. to live here in Auradon." Their faces were frozen with shock and mom dropped the pair of pants she was holding to the floor.

"Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." Walking towards them and pointing at the island that has circulated my thoughts for over a year now.

"The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?" he questioned. I know he knows this is beyond sane: he's probably thinking I've finally gone mental for deciding this. But I wasn't budging on this, so I continued explaining my proclamation to them, confidently and proudly.

"We start out with a few at first; only the ones that need our help the most." I glanced over at my mom who nodded her head in acceptance and approval. "I've already chosen them," I said.

"Have you?" My father was coming closer to me, a frown appearing on his face that made me falter for a little bit, but mom held him back.

"I gave you a second chance," she stated, remembering who he was before: a villain. He stopped what he was doing and guilt shown in his eyes. "Who are their parents?" This is the moment that will make it or break it for me. Well, there's no turning back now.

"Cruella de Vil…. Jafar…. The Evil Queen…" I listed and this last one worried me a bit. My mother grabbing my father's arm making him wait and listen until I finished picking the villains. Standing straighter, I listed off the last villain. "And Maleficent." The tailor behind me squeaked in hearing her name.

"MALEFICENT?! SHE IS THE WORST VILLAIN IN THE LAND!" My father screamed at me for suggesting it, his hatred towards the Mistress of Evil evident on his face.

"Dad, just hear me out here-"

"I won't hear of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!"

"Dad, their children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" The doors close behind me, giving us some privacy to "discuss" this matter. He stared at me; I stared at him, and neither of us backing down. "Dad?" I pleaded with him. Frustrated, he knew I had a point, but faced my mother for guidance. She nodded her head in approval. With mom in agreement, he has no choice but to accept this decision.

"I suppose their children are…innocent," he said. I sighed in relief, glad that he is supporting my proclamation towards them.

"Well done," Mom walked over to me and fixed my suit with a smile on my face. I made her proud that I stood up for what I believed in. Both of my parents exited out the balcony entrance. Leaving me in my room waiting for the adrenaline that hasn't passed yet, I stared out the window towards the island knowing that life is going to be different from here on out.

=========DESCENDANTS=========

NO ONE'S POV

Mal is painting her tag of the outline of her mother with the words "Long Live Evil!" written in Slime Green spray paint on the side of a blank brick wall. Assessing her work, she jumped down from the tin cans and began walking back to the Main Square, bumping into some people that were afraid to face her, but she ignored them just the same.

As the self-appointed leader of her tight knit group, she has pale skin, a button nose, a heart shaped face, full mauve lips, short purple hair, and green eyes that can make anyone do anything she wants. In her signature purple animal skin leather with hints of neon pink and green, fingerless black gloves, purple pants, and black combat boots, with a green heart shaped from dragon wings, she looks every bit as intimidating as her mother. Turning her head to the roofs, she sees Jay climbing down the metal ladder and pushing open the door that led to another warehouse.

Jay was the oldest one in the group by two months. His tan caramel skin, handsome features, angular nose, triangular shaped face, dark brown eyes, long shoulder length black hair that was covered in a red mauve beanie and muscular body asserted his position as the 'bodyguard' of the group. His blue jeans, black combat boots, a jacket vest in auburn, blue and yellows with his father's family crest of a cobra on the back, demonstrated he was – and is – someone not to be messed with. As he was walking, Mal easily caught up with him and headed towards the Main Square of town.

They see Evie climbing on top of a communal lunch table and strutting down like she owns the place and everyone looks at her in confusion as to what does she , the daughter of the Evil Queen was the definition of the words "absolute beauty." Her long curly blue hair with a crown braid in the front, an oblong shaped face, flawless skin, rosy pink cheeks, warm brown eyes, and pouty pink lips gave her the image of princess to any person who meets her. But her blue leather jacket that looks like a cape with puffy sleeves and her mother's crest on the back, black fingerless gloves, a graffiti lettered skirt, black and white splattered tights, and black sneaker wedges makes her pretty to get you while plotting your demise behind your back.

Climbing down from the rails, she immediately runs to Jay and Mal walking to try and find the last member of their group.

Carlos comes out from a window and steals a metal worker's red bandana from his back pocket. Carlos de Vil was very clever like his mother, but his specialty was in his technology and science and her area of expertise is fashion. His white hair, dark peach skin covered in freckles, brown eyes, and childlike smile doesn't seem very intimidating when you first see him. However, his cleverness, his mother's signatures colors of black and white leather jacket with a fur lined hood, grey t-shirt, black and white shorts, his mother's crest of black and white crossbones, and black boots will terrify anyone and everyone with his mind and silver tongue into silence.

He runs to the tunnel, comes out, catches the apple a kid was throwing in the air, and he throws it back after taking a bite. Coming together in the back alleys of a warehouse they all spend the day causing mischief surrounded by a group of their lackeys and followers. Hearing a wagon wheel squeak, Mal turns to face the woman pulling it with a baby sucking on a piece of candy. She snatches it away from him and holds it up to everyone like a trophy. Laughing at her supposed deed of evil, people surround her like she was Queen of the Island. Yeah…. right.

In a matter of minutes, people began screaming, running and hiding for their lives. Those screams of fear and terror are a clear indicator who is behind Mal and her friends. Her mother. Maleficent, Mistress of Evil. Clearing her throat, Mal lowered her arm with the lollipop and spun around to face her.

"Hi, mom." Maleficent pushed aside her two minions and revealed herself to Mal. Her sharp cheekbones, oval face, thin lips, black horns on her head, straight nose, and in one hand carrying the Dragon's Eye while on her shoulder was Diablo, her loyal pet raven made standing in her presence intimidating, but the real weapon that makes her feared by everyone…are her piercing green eyes. Just staring at her can make anyone cower and bow down to her will. Something Mal has done for the past sixteen years without question.

"Stealing candy Mal? I'm so disappointed." Maleficent pouted at her only daughter. Mal made a face and held it up for her to approve.

"It was from a baby."

"That's my nasty little girl!" Handing the stolen treat to her mom, Mal smiled a genuine smile, knowing she made her mother proud. However, Maleficent didn't see it like that. She spit on the lollipop and placed it under her armpit to clean the germs her daughter licked on. Mal's face formed into a grimace when she saw her mother "disinfecting" it.

"Give it back to the dreadful creature." She handed the piece of candy to her henchman to give back to the baby.

"Mom-" Discouraged that her mother didn't like her effort in living to Maleficent's expectation, she whined about what had just occurred.

"It's the 'deets,' Mal that makes the difference between 'Mean' and 'Truly Evil.'" She said with a smile and waved at the woman who carted the baby in the wagon.

"When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms." She bragged to her daughter.

"- Cursing entire kingdoms." Mal repeated with her mother.

"You…walk with me." Maleficent grabs Mal and pulls her away to talk about her training. "See, I'm just trying to teach the things that really counts: 'How to be Me'."

"I know that. And I'll do better." Mal quietly spoke, appealing to her mother that she will do better. With that intention, Maleficent nodded her head in acceptance of that answer. A light bulb turned on in her head. There was an important message that was sent from the Royal Family of Auradon.

"Oh! There's news! I've buried the lede. You four have been chosen to go to a different school…" she started in actual excitement with her goons surrounding Evie, Carlos, and Jay. "In Auradon." All of them, minus Mal, tried to escape from this kind of news, but Maleficent's henchmen kept them all in the same spot they were.

"What?!" Mal screamed. Her mother looked a little surprised that her daughter would reject this wonderful opportunity for freedom. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses." Putting her two cents in the conversation, Evie walked over to Mal to place her opinion.

"And perfect princes." Mal stared at her friend in exasperation, her stare telling her "seriously?" Evie saw this and quickly changed her tune. "Ugh."

"Yeah…and I don't do 'uniforms,' unless it's leather, you feel me?" Jay faced Carlos trying to get a high-five, but was left out to dry and Carlos stepped behind Mal speaking to her mother.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom says they're rabid pack animals that feed on boys who don't behave-" Carlos told Maleficent fearfully, but didn't realize that Jay was behind him and freaked him out with a "Woof!"

"Yeah mom. Look, we're not going."

"Awww…you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about World Domination!" She licked her lips in obvious hunger for this plan forming in her head. Her daughter already failed her once by not letting the daughter of the Evil Queen touch her scepter and making her sleep for a thousand years. Now, another opportunity has come to prove to them that the new generation can be as evil as all the adults on the island, instead of the "disappointments" her child and friends really are. "Knuckleheads!" Maleficent screamed at her minions and began walking back towards her castle to discuss the plan in private.

"Maaalll…" she sang to get her daughter to hurry up. Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie all ran behind her while they walked in silence thinking the same thought: _"What did they get themselves into this time?_

========DESCENDANTS=========

When they reached Mal's house, they could see their parents also present in the dining room waiting for them. Maleficent walked up the stairs to the landing where her velvet, teal green blue chair was placed. She sat down, put her legs on the ottoman, and began filling her nails. As the four Descendants stood on the bottom of the landing, no one talked until Mal's mother said so. Multitasking, she deemed it time to explain her plot for revenge against everything that is good, hopeful, and peaceful and their archenemies who voted for them to be cast away on a piece of rotten, floating rock.

"You WILL go, you WILL find the Fairy Godmother, and you WILL bring me back her Magic Wand," her tone being nonchalant about the possible risk and danger of treason and getting caught by the Fairy Godmother herself. "Easy peasy."

"What's in it for us?" Mal questioned. If she and her friends were going to agree to this (like they have any other choice), then they should have something to reward them for "making them proud" per se.

"Matching thrones? Hers and hers crowns?" Maleficent answered.

"Ummm…I think she meant 'us''' Carlos said while Mal pointed at the other Descendants. The Mistress of Evil threw away her nail file and beckoned her daughter closer to her.

"It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well, yeah…who does-"

"Well then, get me the wand and you and I can see that and so much more," Mal's mother painted the image in her daughter's head, knowing that all she wants is her approval and finally being proud of her for once. "And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend, both good and evil, to my will!" she screeched in the dining room.

"Our will?" Evil Queen corrected in which Cruella and Jafar stared at Maleficent in anticipation.

"Our will, our will," she quickly fixed her error. Snapping her fingers to get Mal's attention, she made sure this is an order you can't get out of. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy." Shocked that Mal doesn't have a say in this, tried to talk her out of it.

"What, but mo-" Mal couldn't even finish. Maleficent brought together her fingers in front of Mal's face to get to quiet down. And now comes the intense glowing Dragon Eye stare down, a competition to see who blinks first. If Mal can get her mother to blink, then she doesn't do anything, but that never happens. Mother and daughter stare at each other, trying to get the other to submit and comply with the order. Since Maleficent's stare was more dominant and powerful, Mal lost the challenge and blinked.

"Fine. Whatever." Even though she doesn't want to go because she lost, she is REQUIRED to go. Mal sits on the stairs leaning her head against the structure of the rail.

"I win." No matter how hard she tries, she can't beat her mother in this stare down. So, as of tomorrow…Jay, Carlos, Mal, and Evie are heading to Auradon.

"Evie!" Evie's mother, the Evil Queen, called her daughter over to the table. She rushed over to the chair in front of her and sat down. "My little evilette in training. You just find yourself a prince with a BIG castle and a mother-in-law wing. And lots and lots of mirrors!"

"And lots and lots of mirrors!" Evie repeated along with her. Laughing at what awaits in Auradon, but couldn't laugh for long.

"No laughing. Wrinkles." The Evil Queen came closer to her face and saw something in the middle of Evie's forehead. "Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow," she commented while picking up her tweezers and plucked the brow from the T-zone of her daughter's forehead. The pluck made Evie give a little squeak of pain in one quick move.

"Beauty is pain, dear girl." Evie smiled at her and picked up the compact, going over all the angles her mother taught her when she was little.

"Well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much."

"Really, mom?" He asked her in disbelief that his mother would ACTUALLY miss him.

"Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?" Dejectedly rolling his eyes, there was a part of him that hoped Cruella would miss her son. Apparently, it's just wishful thinking on his part.

"Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing."

"Carlos…they have DOGS in Auradon." Panicking over getting eaten by a dog, he begins to stutter.

"Ohhh no…I'm not going."

"Well, Jay's not going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store." Jafar pulled his son aside and whispered, "What did you score?" Jay smirked at his father, knowing what he's waiting for. Then, he pulled out a piece of white lace cloth, a compact mirror, and a silver coaster from the inside of his vest, on his shoulder and glove. With his father buttered up, he takes out a lamp from the back of his pants. Jafar notices the item his son pulls out and his expression is one of shock and excitement. He drops everything on the floor and grabbing the thing for dear life like it holds all the answers to the universe.

"A lamp!" he gasps. Desperate to regain some of his former magic and getting the hell out of this prison, Jafar rubs the lamp back and forth to try and summon a genie inside. Sad, really: to be reduced to a vendor instead of a powerful sorcerer.

"Dad…I already tried." Jay tells him. Breaking the desperate illusion of hope, Jafar throws it back to Jay, disgusted and uninterested in the piece of junk. Jay throws the lamp in the trash while Jafar bends down to pick up the 'treasure' his son procured for the shop. Maleficent rolls her eyes at his display of desperation and insanity for a lamp, muttering to herself, _"A bunch of imbeciles, but necessary for the plan to work."_

"So, what do we do now?" Jay asked. Maleficent cast her gaze on him and gave him a smirk.

"Now, I will send them a reply that you four have accepted their invitation and the rest of you begin packing your things for tomorrow." But remembered one thing: Maleficent has no idea how to send a reply by email. "Queen! Help Me!" With that dismissal, everyone left the castle to do get ready for the day that will start it all. Mal saw her mother going to her room to sleep. Realizing her mother doesn't want to be disturbed, she grabs her sketchbook and heads out for a secluded and desolate spot on the entire island. Her spot. Where she can come, contemplate about everything while watching what used to be her mother's fortress, the kingdom of Auradon, and the trash boats that come and goes every day to retrieve items that no one in Auradon use anymore.

As the sun sets over the entire land, Mal looks at the view of her "supposed" kingdom and the world unknown and foreign beyond the barrier. Mal's head on her knees, arms holding her legs together, she mentally prepares herself for the most tiring and physically exhausting day to be welcomed in a place that strives for honesty, goodness, and happiness but to realize: she and her friends will be majorly hated by everyone because of their parents are. For a moment, a glimmer of light inside reminded her "that is something I want to change" but went away for the logical voice convincing Mal that "being evil is who she REALLY is." But is it enough?

I like to say Thanks to Cyn, the two Guests, and Web Slinger Spidey for commenting on my prologue and for saying such nice things about it. I'll try to write more chapters as much as I can, but with school starting in a few weeks and my job, it's going to be tough. Also, I'd also like to say Thank You very much for the people that favored and followed my story that I posted yesterday night; it means the world to me that a lot of people enjoy the story so far. Anyway, please continue with your support in my story and tell me what you think in the review box. And…I like to add that none of these chapters are edited, so if I make sentence mistakes or some kind of grammar mistake…. I apologize in advance.

Music:

Descendants (Original TV Soundtrack)

\- Descendants Score Suite

\- Rotten to the Core [by the Cast]


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Auradon Prep

Chapter 2: Welcome to Auradon Prep

As the rest of the island slept peacefully, four teens continued to pack for the trip that gets them out of the only home they've know for over sixteen years; an unfamiliar and perfect place to enact their parents' revenge on 'Happily Ever After.' They all listened to Maleficent's words about being "chosen" and how their children will be responsible for destroying the barrier and freeing them from their prison and getting their revenge on everyone that has bested them. Each in their respective homes, the four Descendants begin to think what's going to happen as soon as they arrive in Auradon.

Evie was packing her last trunk of clothes and accessories to bring with her to Auradon. Knowing of what her mission is to the entire island, she can't help but to remember what her mother said after Maleficent told them all of her plan. _"You just make sure to find yourself a prince with a BIG castle and a mother-in-law wing," she said. "And lots and lots of mirrors!" they said together._ For years, she always wanted to be in Auradon with princes and princesses and beautiful ball gowns, but since her mother is 'Evil,' she was sent to a place of banishment like all the other villains and their kids. Maybe…. she can have a fresh start and discover who she really is.

Jay was packing his bag with a last bunch of clothes to take. As soon as he finished, he laid down on his bed ready to sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his bed, nervous and anticipating this exploration into the unknown. But as much as he wanted to, instead he got up, looked out the window, and casted his gaze to what lies beyond the magic barrier. Stealing and conning everyone is his way of surviving and the only way of not experiencing that lack of sympathy he desperately missed but never admitted aloud. Trying to steal Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand will be an impressive steal as well as the perfect way to help his father get out of this hellhole. Who knows what other things he might learn from this transfer student thing with Auradon Prep.

Mal was getting her clothes and putting them in four bags. All of her clothes in two bags which are separated by putting them near the door, the third bag are her accessories and shoes, and the last are some familiar items that she wants to bring with her to remember who she is and where she comes from. Going back and forth, making sure she has everything for tomorrow, she thinks of ways to get that magic wand and finally make her mother proud and earning her full name: Maleficent. Also, a small part of her is freaking out since her premonition dream is coming into effect: that she will be in Auradon with the Mystery Dream Guy. No matter how hard she tried to push him out of her mind, he comes crawling back into her thoughts, haunting her every decision. Zipping up her last bag and placing it on the floor with the others, she crawls into bed thinking about the dream and what could it possibly mean.

Carlos was packing his one duffel bag with his clothes and his devices where they wouldn't break. Packing away his meager belongings in one bag and whatever he has left in a garbage bag. His own mother doesn't give him that many belongings since everything else is hers. Granted, all of…I guess you can call his 'friends' don't have actual parents; they're villains. Teaching the next generation – us – to not make the same mistakes in the past. Sleeping on the floor, in a closet, with no mattress is kind of painful. But the bright side is that he'll be treated as a regular student: an actual human being instead of a slave. Who knows what he might find out about Auradon? Will they have beds? How many meals do we get? Are there any clubs that include technology and science? And are there any dogs present on school campus? These questions go through Carlos' mind as he finished packing his garbage bag of possessions, placing it near the wall with his duffle bag. As soon as Carlos laid his head on the pillow Evie gave him a year ago, he passed out.

Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos have proven to their parents that they are "disappointments" when they tried to retrieve the Dragon's Eye and were total failures in their mission, especially Mal who didn't let Evie touch it otherwise she'll sleep for a thousand years. Now, another final opportunity to make their parents proud has come. To go to Auradon, attend Auradon Prep (no matter how much they loathe it), find the Magic Wand, return to the island to break the magic barrier, and take over the world with evil. Staying evil is easy…CHOOSING evil is much harder.

======DESCENDANTS========

BEN POV

My proclamation goes into action today. The kids of Cruella, Jafar, the Evil Queen and Maleficent will arrive in Auradon by early afternoon and begin attending school on Monday. Sitting up while stretching my arms above my head, I get out and head straight towards the shower. As the water turns warm, my brain goes immediately to welcoming our new classmates.

Everyone is a little on edge – as they were told to be by their parents – with villains coming and given a chance to be a normal teen. Having this opportunity to prove to my parents, the entire kingdom, and to myself that I'm not crazy is incredible. Since there are some Royalist students who are dead set in following their parents' footsteps, bringing them all together will be exciting. Being told to only be evil isn't a choice: it's a dictatorship everyday with absolutely no idea what is really out there, much less being able to decide for themselves instead of their parents whispering in their ears who they should be. And that's the attitude I want to change, or try to change in peoples' hearts.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, I poured a healthy amount on my head and started lathering. Another issue that weighed heavily on my mind was Audrey. The first time that I talked about this, she ignored it and didn't care about how I feel or supporting me in my wonder of what lies beyond the borders of Auradon. Even mentioning the Mistress of Evil, her tone took a sharp, dark edge to this subject.

She heard the stories from her grandparents and her parents about the Evil Fairy that cursed her mother to prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep-like death only to be awoken by True Love's kiss. For her to hear about these stories is one thing, but meeting the daughter of the person that ruined your life is a completely different thing. Lately, my girlfriend hasn't been very supportive in my decision to bring them here and try for peace.

I mean…. she even signed a petition to keep them there on the island and go against a royal decree. Those undercover videos that filmed above the cafeteria recorded everyone's reactions and made me realize a lot of things about my friends and classmates. They're not really happy about my proclamation, especially Audrey and Chad. The people closest to me refuse to accept the possibility that anything is possible, even for villain kids to experience a normal life. That's it. I've finally had it. Between being interested in talking about herself, having an entire conversation that revolves around fashion, her beauty, and being the most popular girl at Auradon Prep, isn't the kind of person I want to be around.

Washing out the shampoo from my hair, I turned off the shower and got out while wrapping a fluffy yellow towel around my waist. I walked over to my walk in closet and grabbed a white button up shirt, my lucky light blue and yellow striped tie, the dark blue jacket with my family's crest on the breast pocket and a blue handkerchief, yellow jeans, black socks, and my blue loafers. As my father says, _"Making a first impressions is a good impression."_ My law is sending me a little on edge with how I am going to react? Am I going to act like a dork or officially regal? And is it possible to do the impossible? Right now is not important, so I shook my head for me to focus on getting ready. When I stared at the mirror, it seemed that unconsciously I was done. Now I'll get my shoes, put on my watch, my beast ring, and we're good to go.

Before I put on my shoes, there was a knock at my door. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion as to who could it be.

"Come in!" I said. Who entered was not someone I had expected.

"Hello Ben!" My parents greeted me, dressed to impress. My father wearing his signature blue jacket, black pants, white shirt, his glasses and the crown on his head seemed…. exasperated. Mom wore her favorite yellow dress, a tiny crown atop her head, and nude heels to go with it.

"Hi Mom, Dad. What's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong, dear. We're waiting so we can go as a family and introduce ourselves to your classmates," Mom proclaimed. I'm pretty sure my face is frozen in shock over this. Now I know how my parents felt when I told them of my proclamation. Turning over to Dad, he nodded his head in affirmation. It was a forced affirmation, but still an approval.

"You do realize Dad that you HAVE to be nice to them? No matter what."

"I understand that, son. Don't worry I will be on my best behavior… your mother can attest to that."

"He will be behaved Ben." Smiling, I trusted my mom's instinct about this decision.

"Alright then. Let's go." We walked out of the palace together where the limo was waiting for us. When we reached for the school, Audrey was waiting for us to greet our new classmates. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty always lived up to her mother's legacy. Her curly dark brown hair with honey highlights, light tan skin, light pink lips, and her square shaped face is the same as her mother, Princess Aurora. Channeling her, she was wearing a light blue sweater, a gold collar chain necklace, a light pink and peach silk dress and nude shoes.

"Bennybear! Where were you? You are twenty minutes late for their arrival…and I don't even like them!" she commented. My lips formed into a thin line. I know deep down I have to break up with Audrey sooner or later and now slowly but surely, it will be sooner rather than later.

"Sorry, Audrey."

"But nothing! Anyways, why WERE you –" she paused her rant while her eyes glanced at something behind me…better yet: SOMEONES. My parents got out of the car quietly, but heard every single word that Audrey said about them. I caught my parents' gaze and saw their serious, cold-stoned faces, mostly towards Audrey.

"Your majesties." She curtsied. They still didn't look amused nor was happy to see her. The looks on their faces made her fear them. It made me fear them as well.

"Audrey. Let me remind you that YOU are a PRINCESS not a QUEEN. Ben is OUR son and this is HIS proclamation. If he is late, then HE doesn't need to answer to YOU. Are we clear on that?" My mother ordered her voice was hard and angry. And when my mom is angry, it is not a good day for anyone.

"But-"

"ARE WE CLEAR ON THAT AUDREY?!" Seeing my girlfriend take a step back in submission, she curtsied and meekly looked down to the ground.

"Yes, your majesty." Audrey stood next to me on the right side while my parents were on the left. The marching band appeared with Fairy Godmother right behind them. Dad, even though he is supportive of my decision, he still feels they should still be blamed for their parents' crimes.

"The time has come for change, Dad. No more prejudicing people because of who they are and their background. You should know that more than anyone."

"I know, son. But I still worry. Your mother and I would be devastated if anything happened to you."

"Dad, I promise. Nothing bad will happen to me."

"Let's hope for the best, Ben."

=====DESCENDANTS========

EVIE POV

Jay, Carlos, and I came with our belongings to Maleficent's castle, going over the revenge plan and our parents giving some last minute tips and advice on succeeding. Jay is talking to his father about the shop and some stuff he stole this morning before leaving, Carlos is looking annoyed and dissatisfied towards his mother ordering him around…again, Mal sits on the stairs looking absolutely bored with herself as well as her mother on top of them disinterested and as for me, I'm sitting at the table plucking her mother's eyebrows with her doing the same. It was quiet for a while, but Maleficent had enough.

"How can you be calm and idiotic at a time like this?!" she shrieked. They all turned their heads now paying attention to what Maleficent had to say. "What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our NAMES!" Angry at their oblivious understanding of the plan, Carlos scooted closer to Cruella watching in fear over Mal's mom. Maleficent slapped the table and continued her rant.

"For twenty years, I have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years they have robbed us from our revenge!" Flinging her arms up and down, frustrated at this life they have to endure. "Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men," Maleficent pointed at the Evil Queen who pulled back after hearing her stepdaughter's name and having an eyebrow plucked from her forehead. "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie," casting her gaze on Jay and his father. Jafar gets angry about hearing the 'street rat's name' and how he ruined his life, but Jay holds him back. "Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped YOUR clutches," Mal's mom walks around the dining room and faced Cruella stating this obvious fact.

"Oh, but they didn't get baby." Cruella cackles repeating "THEY DIDN'T GET THE BABY!"

"And I, Maleficent, the evilest of them all…I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince." She said vowing in front of Jay, Carlos, her daughter, our parents while staring at her reflection in a mirror, and me.

"Villains," she spoke in an authoritarian manner. Jafar, Cruella, and the Evil Queen straightened in attention to what their fearless leader had to say.

"Yes?"

"Our day has come." Smirking at Evie's mother with glee. "E.Q., give her the Magic Mirror." I stare at the once legendary Magic Mirror my mother used on my stepsister, once upon a time.

"This is your Magic Mirror?" Evie looks in disbelief of the little shard in her hand.

"It ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we." Maleficent and my mother laughing over what being stuck in a virtual prison have done to all of them. "But it will help you find things." she stated to me.

"Like a prince?"

"Like my waistline?"

"Like the Magic Wand? Hello?" Maleficent retorted to mom. "My spell book. My book? Where? I need that book…" she muttered to herself until mom pointed to the fridge.

"Oh! The Safe! The Safe!" Watching her freak out and try to open it was hilarious to watch.

"Queen! Help Me! I can never figure this thing out." Getting up from her chair, she walks over to the fridge, pulls on the lever and opens the door.

"Voila!" Maleficent was jogging to the freezer where her spell book was being kept.

"My spell book. Come, darling. Come." Mal gets up and goes over to her mother, while her mom feels the sting of a frozen book she hasn't touched for over twenty years. Everyone gathered around my mother and Mal's mom when she brought the book out.

"Ooh!" Feeling the frozen cover of the spell book, she throws it up and down until she gets the sensation in her fingers again. "Oh, there she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon." Smiling, she grasped mom's hand, reminiscing of the good ol' days, where they were free and not exiled and banished.

"Remember…when we were spreading evil and ruining lives everywhere?"

"Like it was yesterday."

"And now, you'll be making your own memories…" Mal reached for the book, but her mother pulled back. "By doing exactly as I tell you." Slapping the book in her arms, Mal held on to it for dear life.

"Door." Closing the fridge, we hear the limo honk, alerting us that everyone in Auradon is expecting our arrival today.

"Let's get this party started!" Jay sounded excited to get out of here and experience something else besides our only home we've ever known. Maleficent led her daughter to the balcony to talk to her.

"Carlos! Come!" Cruella said to her son, who picked up his book bag, duffle, and garbage bag as they headed downstairs to the driver that was taking them all to Auradon. Before my mom sent me on my way, she asked the same question, as usual.

"Who is the Fairest of them all?"

"Me!" Squeaks on that wrong answer and expects the right answer. "You."

"Yes! Let's go." Some of the minions take my trunks and bags already to the driver, so that's good and begin going downstairs until I remembered my bag. I hear Jay's father giving him a final pep talk.

"Now, let's recite our mantra."

"There's no 'Team' in 'I'," he finished for him.

"Aww…run along. You're making me tear up." Jafar beamed at his son, slapping his shoulders in pride. "My bag." Jay begins to head towards downstairs where he points to his carpetbag and goes on without him. He begins to take the tray of cherries and something else that I didn't catch when his son calls out "Dad!" to hurry up. Remembering that I left my bag on the table, I raced back to get it. Picking up my bag, I head for the door when Maleficent said to Mal, "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders…don't blow it." I kept walking down and saw that all our bags were packed in the trunk of the limo.

By the time I reached the limo the door was already open ready to accept its new occupants. Observing the town and island I grew up, I said, internally, goodbye to my old life.

"Ugh. Smells like common folk." My mother said. She doesn't like interacting with the people; even in exile, she is still a Queen.

The driver was arranging our luggage so it would all fit together and saw Jay out of the corner of my eye, throw his beanie over the hood ornament and picked it up like it was nothing. He opens the door on the other side of the limo; he steps in to be seated and get this show on the road.

"COME BACK HERE! CARLOS!" Cruella calls out while stepping out of the way for Carlos to throw both of his bags in the trunk just to get in immediately. "Ingrate." I don't know what happened or what Cruella asked him, but for him to escape her commanding attitude was hilarious. Stepping inside after Carlos began the first steps in my journey and adventure.

Mal was the last one in the car, so now the driver can do his job of why he's here in the first place. She closes the door and the driver starts the car. No one else paid attention except me; hearing him whisper "The Jackals have landed" made me straight faced and unfeeling for a little bit. It hurt what he said about all of us. We didn't choose our parents to be evil. The car began moving forward and our family then became distant memories.

"Bring home the gold!" Jafar yelled to Jay.

"Bring home a puppy!" Cruella shouted to Carlos.

"Bring home a prince!" I heard my mother remind me while we are driving away from them. The boys were paying attention to the entire candy bar on the side of the car. I could see their mouths salivating and hungry to taste it.

There were peanut butter cups, blue rock crystal candy, sprinkled covered chocolate balls, gummy worms, sugar worms, sugar sticks, gumballs, champagne flutes filled to the brim with jellybeans, lemon drops, caramels wrapped in gold foil, Jawbreakers, bubble gum, multi-colored sticks of licorice, chocolate bars, Sno-Caps, gumdrops, cookies-n-cream bars, gummy bears, twist pops, lollipops, jelly fruit slices, candy sand, sour worms, candy jewelry, candy buttons, and any other sweet treat that you can possibly get a cavity, pass out from a sugar rush, break a tooth, or feel so incredibly full from all the sugar your stomach can manage. We haven't left the island yet and already treating us like royalty. Can this get any better?

=============DESCENDANTS=============

MAL POV

Looking around the car, I was secretly in awe of everything they have for us. Candy…something that is almost forbidden. Sugar makes you sweet and being sweet makes you weak. But since we're going away from the island, I guess it's alright to indulge a little bit. After all, I was never one for rules. There on the table was a tiny black remote. To what, I have no idea and wanted to know what it was like to randomly push a button. So, while that was my first plan, I still had our parent's plan to execute and succeed for revenge. The only question: how? I stared at the window, looking at the building passing us by.

"You're looking a little washed out, let me help you out." Evie said to me while holding a makeup brush to my cheek.

"Ew. Stop, I'm…plotting."

"Well, it's not very attractive." Rolling my eyes at that logic, I returned my gaze to the window. Carlos and Jay were eating something they were curious about.

"OHHH! Now these! It's salty like nuts but it's sweet like I don't know what," Carlos confused at the sweet treat in his hand.

"Let me see." Jay asked. Carlos replied by opening his mouth and showing him what. It grossed Jay out to the point where he took the candy from his hand and shoved it in his mouth and liking it. Out of frustration, I pressed the button where the screen behind us came down and Evie turned around to see what was behind her.

"LOOK!" The driver is going to the broken bridge about to go over and into the sea. All of us were frightened with fear, thinking we're going to die.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Carlos screamed. Huddling together, we closed our eyes and did the only logical thing to do…. we started screaming. But a bright light shown through the limo, so peeking out through one eye, we saw a yellow brick road in mid-air allowing the driver to take us to safety.

"What just happened?" Staring at the rear window of the limo, we were dumbfounded that the barrier was lowered to let us four out of that place. Although we wouldn't admit it out loud, for once, all of us were glad that we are finally free from our parents' calculating gaze, telling us to be just like them and saying goodbye to a normal life as well as our childhood.

"It must be magic!" Evie spoke thrilled by the sight of what magic looks like. I turn to the driver and banged the remote to grab his attention.

"Hey. Did this little button just open the magic barrier?" I questioned.

"No, this one opens up the magic barrier," the driver said holding a gold remote. "That one opens my garage. And this button…." Sarcastically, he pressed a button on the front panel and the screen began to close.

"Okay. Nasty; I like that guy."

===========DESCENDANTS============

Twenty-five minutes later the sign for Auradon Prep shows up in our view with their annoying slogan: "Goodness never looked better." While the car is curbing towards the front entrance of the school and the statue of King Hypocrite, students were holding the Auradon flag as well as the school flag while others were holding 'Welcome!' banners and waving at us. A band was playing music at our arrival with the Queen and King Hypocrite himself.

"Guys, whatever you do, be on your best behavior." Jay and Carlos were arguing over a wooly blanket while Jay was packing up the majority of the candy in his bag.

"Why? Afraid of getting teased on, Mal?"

"The Queen and King Beast are also present." They all stopped what they were doing and looked indifferent towards this.

"I thought only the son was greeting us." Evie spoke.

"Maybe their majesties changed their minds," I uttered. "So, Jay, Carlos: finish your fight before we get to the main entrance and try not to fight in public." I ordered them. Jay and Carlos nodded, knowing I was extremely serious. In the end, Carlos got the blanket and Jay got the entire stash of candy in his carpetbag. The car stopped in front of the school waiting to see the mysterious Isle of the Lost kids. The driver opened the door and Jay and Carlos got out first, then Evie, and finally me.

"I want the DVR, Jay"

"No, I want it!"

"Me!"

"No, ME!" I spoke too soon. Another meaningless fight for something they both want starts up again. As Jay and Carlos begin wrestling, the band steps away to let three people through.

"Guys, GUYS! We have an audience." There was a woman I've never seen before. She has a kind smile, brown hair put up in a bun, and a signature pink bow around a periwinkle purple jacket and dress. The woman looks familiar, but can't put my finger on her name.

"Uhm...hello?" Carlos and Jay both got up and smiled sheepishly at their immature display.

" Just…cleaning up." Jay stated holding the piece of electronic equipment in his hands.

"Leave it like you found it. And by that I mean 'just leave it.'" Both of the guys stared at me, which I returned with a look of 'just do what she says.' Throwing the DVR back into the car, they stared at us; we stared at them. So far, so good.

" _Hello_ , foxy." Oh boy, he's at it again. "The name's Jay." I stared at him while he looks at her giving the Princess a grin that makes any girl fall for him. Princess laughed, albeit uncomfortably, but still grinned at him. So, I grabbed the back of his vest to save him from further embarrassment.

"Down, boy. This one's already taken." I told him. He backed away from the spoiled brat.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress." Now, I remember her: the periwinkle dress, pink bow, and a kind smile. The person that was responsible for summoning a magic barrier around the island. Either way, I was surprised of standing face-to-face with her.

"THE Fairy Godmother? As in Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo?" I asked.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi, you know it."

"Yeah. I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just…APPEARED out of nowhere with that sparkling wand and warm smile…and that sparkly wand." I said sarcastically. Either she realized or is giving me the opportunity to not judge anything that we have done. The same goes for the Queen who has been staring at me for the past five minutes since our arrival.

"That was a long, long time ago. And as I always say, 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future.'" The Fairy Godmother exaggerated with hand gestures as well to emphasize her point.

"It is so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin. Soon-to-be king." The girl interrupted next to him. Evie heard his title and tried to go for it.

"You had me at Prince. My mom's a Queen, so that makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here…. and neither do you." The look total defeat and humiliation was a little harsh, even for a Royal. For as long as I knew her, she wanted to go and live in Auradon, but because of her mother and what she did to Snow White, Evie got banished just like the rest of us. Already we've been harassed by a snooty prissy princess who thinks she's better than everyone. Listening to this was making my blood boil and did the only thing I could think of: I got defensive for my…friend I guess you can say.

"And it seems that royals were supposed to have manners and from what I can tell they never learned… and neither did you." I spat back in her face, my eyes glowing bright green. She stepped back a little towards my statement, seeing whom I looked like. My mother. Smiling in glee, Evie's hand was on my shoulder as thanks for standing up for her.

Fairy Godmother appraised me for what just happened. Whatever she saw, her head nodded in approval.

"And these are Ben's parents. Queen Belle and King Beast." Now we paid attention to the reigning rulers of Auradon. Checking out his posters everywhere (while simultaneously altering them) on the island, we never cared enough to take him seriously. But looking at him, in person, standing not three feet in front of us is a little intimidating. One of the basic things all the kids were taught: NEVER fear King Beast.

"It's wonderful to meet you." His Majesty announced. His eyes spoke volumes more. He didn't like that we were here, but helpless to do anything about it. What a hypocrite; his wife giving him a chance to be good when he's exactly like everyone else: a self-absorbed snob that thinks we deserve to not be here.

"Hello. Welcome to our kingdom," Belle spoke. Her voice sweet but firm. A perfect combination for ruling at his side. Evie and I curtsied while the boys bowed. We may not like them very much, but still knew manners. Although Evie forced us into taking etiquette lessons with her mother, it was tedious but necessary. _"I'm glad we went through that."_ I said to myself.

"Pleasure." I said.

"Hello." Evie spoke.

"Hi." Carlos greeted.

"Hey." Jay acknowledged. Ben's parents smiled in greeting and stepped back to let his son finish the introductions.

"And this is Audrey-"

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right Bennyboo?" Audrey grinned a fake smile, thinking I would steal her boyfriend. Pathetic. For her to be that desperate in keeping a guy just for status and popularity makes her all the more a complete disappointment to her mother's name.

"Ben, Audrey, and their majesties are going to show you all around and I will see you on Monday."

"Of course."

"The doors of wisdom are never shut," Fairy Godmother exclaimed in great fanfare. I jerked a little in shock after her outburst. Both of the boys came forward but put out my arms to not do anything. "But the library hours are from eight to eleven and as you may have heard, I have this little thing about curfews." After that announcement, she begins walking away with the band right behind her. Then it was just Princess Spoiled, Prince Bennyboo, the Queen, King Hypocrite, and the four of us. Awkward.

"It is so so nice to finally" Jay gave him a fist bump to the chest kind of hard "meet you all." Prince taken aback on this greeting and got winded from it. Moving down the row, he grabbed my hand and shook it. We looked at each other and inside, I freaked out. The guy from my dream is Prince Bennyboo. This is going to be a little harder than I thought.

"This is a momentous occasion and one that will certainly go down in history. Chocolate?" He let go of my hand and kept going down the line shaking Carlos' hand that was covered in chocolate.

"As the day our two people begin to heal." Evie turned to mush as Prince Bennyboo shook her hand.

"Or the day where you show four peoples where the bathrooms are." I sarcastically announced. He and Princess stood in front of me, looking a little embarrassed.

"A little over the top?" Prince Bennyboo pried over his introduction.

"A little more than a little bit." I admitted.

"Well, so much for my first impression."

"I think you did alright for your first time. You'll get the hang of it." We laughed at his attempt of being regal. Then, Princess decided to speak up since she is disapproving of this camaraderie.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter aren't you? Yeah, I totally do not blame your mother for trying to kill my parents and stuff" I widened my eyes in remembrance. Now, the name comes back to me. Sleeping Beauty.

"Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-"

"Beauty. Yeah, I've heard the name. And I totally DO NOT blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the entire world, but my mother…to their stupid daughter's christening." Princess looked uncomfortable about her mother's failed christening.

"Water under the bridge."

"Totes!" Both of us gave a fake laugh then sighed since she thinks she's in charge when all she has is just her good looks…not much going for her.

"Audrey." Queen Belle whispered furiously at her. From the Queen's expression, I can smell a fight coming on.

"Your majesty, it's called being honest."

"No, it's called being RUDE."

"No, it's called being extremely annoyed that these four villains are here, in Auradon, going to ruin everything that you and your husband worked so hard for."

"This is my son's proclamation and-"

"Your husband doesn't even want them here even though he was a big nasty Beast." Audrey sidestepped the Queen and faced us.

"You all are nothing more than your parents shadows; a thief and a playboy that no one will actually like, a girl that is a gold-digger like her mother, a giant coward when it comes to confrontation, and a girl that wants to be included but will never have it because she's not worth anything." We're all stone-faced and shocked at this admission. Even King Hypocrite was kinda taken aback by this. Evie walked in front of her looking as every bit as the Evil Queen. Her tone taking on a dangerous, threatening quality and makes all of us shudder in surprise.

=========DESCENDANTS==========

"Really? At least I'm not the one who her own boyfriend looks extremely uncomfortable being around you, his father glaring daggers at your head whenever you aren't looking, and the Queen barely tolerates your presence because of the fact for being a self-absorbed, egocentric, selfish, spoiled little brat that gets everything she wants because things aren't going her way. You want to be the center of attention every single minute and the one time where Prince here is the center of attention, as well as us, for trying to be a good soon-to-be King; you diminish his ideas and values for a change in the world while you stay in a Royalist mentality. The world is ever changing, and let me tell you Princess: there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Watching her walk back to us, I nudged her and smiled in gratitude. The boys were standing behind us, ready to jump in if things get too out of hand. What I didn't expect was for Audrey to grab Evie's hair and drag her back. Evie started screaming and we immediately jumped in to pry Princess off of her. Audrey spun her around began pushing her and raised her fist to punch her, but Jay restrained Audrey from doing any harm.

Apparently, she was a little stronger that we had anticipated. She shook herself off of Jay, but what happened next was a little scary. And as Maleficent's daughter who has seen every scary villain terrify his or her own kids, that's saying a lot. I pushed Evie into Jay and Carlos' arms, turning my head; Audrey gave a powerful right hook to my temple. I saw the world a little blurry through my eyes and almost tripped. Strong hands kept me steady behind me so as to not let me fall. Looking up, I saw it was the King who is keeping me steady.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"You're welcome."

Evie and Carlos blocked her path and began to restrain her arms while Jay was pulling her back and holding her in place. Audrey fought to free herself and in one blow; she pushed off Evie, Carlos and Jay from constraining her. Belle pushed Carlos and Evie out of the way and Audrey, so focused in her anger; she punched the Queen of Auradon right in the face with the entire school watching us. Total silence followed after this. Evie covered her mouth, Jay stood gaping, Carlos looked on edge, and I in complete shock that a princess would do this in public.

I began walking over to Audrey with my mother's magic flowing in my fingertips. They knew the look I had in my eyes, so they let her go and backed away from me slowly at the same time Carlos and Evie were carrying the Queen who is completely unconscious from the punch. Audrey was my prey and what I wanted was blood. I may consider Bennyboo a naïve, good prince, but still has an idealist mind as well as an open opinion of the world and the people around him. Evie was right: the time for change is coming. Now to remind people of that lesson is the better question.

"We have done nothing but arrive here and come for a taste of freedom, something that is a luxury for all of us. If we wanted to destroy you, we would have done so the moment we got out of the car. But in your anger, you tried to hurt one of my own people for vengeance because she spoke the truth. Not only that, you have punched your boyfriend's mother in the face, in front of all of your classmates, showing the kind of person you really are: a stuck up, selfish, unkind snob and that's saying something considering your mother is good, kind, and polite. But it seems that being married to your father has made her into a spoiled princess and passed that trait to you." I told her. She looked scared and defeated, so I continued. "You know if you lived in the island…you would fit right in. Except that almost everyone hates your family and my mom would skin you alive if you ever showed your face there." Tears began streaming down her face after what I said. Princess stayed rooted in her spot while Evie and King Hypocrite helped Queen Belle up.

"Audrey, how could you do this to me? You knew how important this was!"

"Bennybear, I'm not sorry for speaking the truth and for trying to maintain our way of life the way it was BEFORE villains invaded our lives."

"I am trying to bring in an era of peace for anyone to have a normal life, including villains!"

"So what you're also saying is that…you are NOT sorry for punching Belle in the face for pushing Carlos out of the way? Is that right?" I interjected.

"YES!" Gasps were heard all around the courtyard. She realized what she blurted out. "I mean…NO!"

"You can't take it back; that's what you really feel about Ben's proclamation and, by extension, what you think about the King and Queen." Her face had gone pale and her lip started quivering. The king was walking towards her and standing beside me. Weird.

"But they would also hurt you or any Royal family, right?

"Not without a good reason. I mean, we may be villains but we still have manners." I lectured.

"Yeah, there are lines that WE wouldn't dare cross. Especially while we're here." Carlos addressed. Evie and Jay nodded simultaneously in agreement.

"I may not be as… _thrilled_ to have them here," he lectured Audrey while turning his head to stare at us.

"That's an understatement." I muttered under my breath.

"But I will always be supportive of my son's choices and decisions for the kingdom. What you did: hitting my wife to unconsciousness, almost physically causing harm to a student, and undermining Ben's authority, is enough proof to-"

"Dad. Let me handle this." King Hypocrite put up his hands in surrender and walked from his son to give out punishment.

"Audrey. Because of the display you shown and the obvious violence towards my mother, your Queen and to a current student, I hereby ban you from my coronation coming up next month."

"But Bennybear,"

"IT'S YOUR HIGHNESS TO YOU! REMEMBER THAT AUDREY!"

"But-"

"As long as they are here, you will not cause them any harm or discomfort while in school or anywhere else. Is that clear?"

"Ben, please-"

"IS THAT CLEAR AUDREY?!" Audrey looked at Ben; Ben looked at Audrey waiting for someone to give in, which is pretty obvious: Audrey is the loser and Ben is the winner.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Then I suggest you leave my family's presence immediately." She curtsied and begun to leave.

"Princess," she stopped walking and turned to me. "I think this also means Ben is breaking up with you. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Just making sure." Then Audrey was out of sight, sobbing for how horrible the day has gone. It's about time she got a dose of reality.

===========DESCENDANTS===========

"Are you alright?"

"We're tough. All of us have thick skin. It's completely fine. "

"So much for a good impression."

"Are you kidding? I thought this place was all rainbows and unicorn stickers or something like that and you guys didn't have problems. It makes it more interesting since you have issues like us." I stated. "For a minute, you scared me a little. But I'm glad I get to experience some freedom for a little bit." Prince Bennyboo smiled softly, but seemed glad about us defending his mom. We both heard a moan and our eyes went to Queen Belle. Looks like she's waking up.

"Ugh…what happened?"

"You were punched in the face by Audrey. It was powerful enough to knock you out for the last thirty minutes." Jay plainly said. Queen Belle looked appalled at this revelation.

"Audrey did this to me?"

"Yeah. Even I was shocked." Evie jumped in.

"I broke up with her and banned her from the Coronation next month."

"So…I don't have to pretend to _like_ her anymore?"

"No."

"THANK GOD!" She exclaimed. Well, this day keeps getting better and better. Her husband helped her up. You could see the way he looked at her that he was worried about her safety and well being. It was sweet and annoying all at once. Prince Bennyboo's cheeks grew a little pink and sheepishly looked pleased.

"Okay. So, how about that tour now? Yeah?" Everyone nodded his or her heads. "Auradon Prep. Originally built over three hundred years ago and was converted into a high school by my father when he became King." His parents, Prince Bennyboo, and the four of us walked near the statue where he clapped it twice and shifted from man to beast.

"AAAHHHH!" Carlos screamed and jumped into Jay's arms freaking out over what he witnessed.

"Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from Man to Beast to remind us that anything is possible."

"It's alright. I had that same reaction when I first saw it. I screamed every time Adam did that." Belle comforted Carlos to the statue morphing from now to what he was before.

"And now?"

"I still don't like being taken off guard because of that."

"Does he shed much?" Sarcastically asking Prince Bennyboo about this.

"Yeah. Mom won't let him on the couch." Funny. Walking over to his father I saw a little mischief in his eyes.

"I can see where he gets his sense of humor from."

"So, you guys have a lot of magic…here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" I curiously inquired.

"Yeah, it exists of course. But it's pretty much retired. Most of here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happen to be Kings and Queens." The tension was present. You can literally cut it with a knife.

"Doug." Some guy in a band uniform holding a clipboard came towards us. "This is Doug. He is going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." Being the representative of the group, I nodded my head in acceptance about the new guide.

"I'll see you later, okay? And if there's anything you need, just ask me."

"Alright."

"So, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." Then he and his parents walked away from us to do…whatever it is they have to do.

"Hey, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…" Doug paused while staring at Evie. Looks like a dwarf has a little crush on the Evil Queen's daughter. How ironic.

"Hi-ho."

"Evie. Evil Queen's daughter."

"Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put the requirements in already-History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and Remedial Goodness 101."

"Let me guess: new class?" I questioned while chewing a piece of chocolate. He nodded as an answer. "Come on guys. Let's go find our new dorms." We went up the stairs to find our dorms for the school year.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Your dorms are that way guys." We followed where his finger was pointing while he started listing all the dwarfs' names. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…"

"Sneezy." Carlos mentioned. Doug followed Carlos while showing the remaining villain kids around the school for Monday. But what he didn't notice someone staring at them.

As the four villain kids walked, Audrey stared at them from afar. Life was perfect and a person can walk at night, knowing it was safe to do so. Now that the villain kids are here in Auradon, people are going to be on their guard. _"I have to find a way to prove to Ben that they are villains just the same as their parents…but how?"_ She thought to herself. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty is not going to give up without a fight. She will do whatever it takes to make sure the villain kids go back to where they belong: in a prison for the rest of their lives. Grinning a malicious grin, her plan for revenge and annihilation against the Isle of the Lost kids will begin on Monday.

 _"You better watch out. I will save my kingdom from your evil…if it's the last thing I do."_ Audrey made this internal vow to herself and walked back to her dorm, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

OMG! 22 FAVES, 37 FOLLOWS! WOW! THIS IS AWESOME! I AM SO GRATEFUL THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE ALREADY LIKE IT SO FAR! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER FOR MY STORY. WHEN I WAS WATCHING THE MOVIE, I WONDERED WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF AUDREY HAD JUST SPOKE HER MIND ABOUT THEM BEING IN AURADON. JUST LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND BY NEXT WEEK, I'LL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS. SO HAVE A GREAT WEEK EVERYONE :D


	4. Chapter 3: Weekend at Auradon Prep

Chapter 3: Weekend at Auradon Prep

EVIE'S POV

Doug led us to our new dorms through the cafeteria and different classrooms. Students kept staring us with their backs pressed against the wall. Their frightened expressions and a small trickle of fear from these four villains brought a smile to each of our faces. Ten minutes later, he led us to the guys' dorms and left them to their devices. Two left turns later, we reached the girls dorms and finally reached our own room. We said thanks to Doug and saw him smiling and staring at me for a little bit. Embarrassed he was caught, he walked away leaving Mal and I to check out the room.

When I opened the door, the entire room was bright, happy…and pink. Portraits of past princesses and heroes covered the walls by the time we entered. Two canopies with light pink fabric made it absolutely perfect in my opinion, but a little too girlie for Mal's tastes. On top of the beds were clean, white towels, a bag of toiletries, and a loofa officially welcoming us here.

"Wow! This place is so amaz-"

"Gross." Mal spoke. She hated everything that had to do with 'prissy, pink, spoiled princesses and princes.'

"I know, right? Amazingly gross…ew." On the inside, I was jumping for joy that I'm actually going to live in Auradon for school. However, Mal was opening her mouth in shock and disgust.

"Ugh…I am going to need some serious sunscreen."

"Yeah." Although I absolutely loved the room, I did agree with her about the room being too bright for my tastes.

"E." Mal pointed her finger at the window and understood her meaning. I grabbed the curtains on one side of the room, while Mal grabbed them from the end of the room. Being on the island has messed up our intake of the sun. Sure we knew the sun was there, but the entire island was covered by a dark cloud all the time, so we can handle the sun for a little bit at a time, until we get used to it.

"Whew! That is MUCH better." Mal commented.

"So, it's Friday and we have two more days of freedom and vacation left before going to school on Monday. What should we do first?" I asked her while picking up my towels and bag from the bed. Placing them on the chair, I faced forward to see what our fearless leader has to say.

"Let's look around our 'temporary' home for the next couple of hours, then regroup to try and plan out the heist for the wand." Mal said.

"Alright. I'm checking out the campus. What about you, Mal?"

"I think I'll go to the woods for a little while. Clear my head about something."

"Is it the dream again?" I asked. A couple of days after our failure in retrieving the Dragon's Eye as well as Mal stopping me from touching it so I could sleep for a thousand years, Mal confided in me about a dream she had the day I came back from being castle-schooled for over ten years by my mother. She told me that a guy was sitting next to her in a beautiful forest surrounded by nature, but was sitting on a stone ruins, having a picnic. He told her that she had been living in Auradon for the last couple of days. And she continued to have that same dream until the day we were summoned to Auradon.

"Yeah. When we were chosen to go, I had a dream where it was the same guy, but the setting was different."

"What did you see?"

"We were riding in a carriage and I was in a glittery, purple dress. I didn't understand it, so I looked down towards my feet, but the person noticed I was sitting next to him, not saying a word. So he asked me what's wrong. When I looked up, I saw it was the same mystery guy, only I have a name to the face: Ben." I looked shocked. Mal's dream guy is the one who brought us here in the first place. The same guy that stood up to his girlfriend about our presence being here attempting for peace. I did not see that coming; not in a million years.

"He then said, 'don't be nervous. All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful; not that you have any problem with that.' I asked him where we were and he said that we were on our way to a special event that was happening in the church. Knowing me, I made a sarcastic remark about attending a wedding, but said that it was a coronation for him." Evie looked a little nervous about that.

"Ben will become King next month, so that's the only thing that I can think of. The ceremony will take place in the capital in the church, but that's about it." I reassured Mal.

"I got a little nervous, now even more so since we're here trying to be stealing the wand, and HE'S THE ONE that chose us."

"What are you saying, M? That he might have the same dream you're having?"

"It could be or the dream is only one-way. Either way, I have to talk to a magic expert about it. Otherwise, I might go insane as to why I have that dream every single day for the past year trying to figure it out or decipher its meaning. " Mal looked through the window, staring at the forest while speaking to me. I know how much this is upsetting her and driving her crazy about it.

"Maybe you're right about the dream being a one-way or we both share the same dream. But, seeing him today was too much for me to handle at this time."

"Okay. I'll tell the guys to meet us at a table to talk. Or do you want to meet up back here?"

"Back here. We have more privacy with a closed door than outside."

"True."

"Alright then. I'll be heading off now. Later E."

"Bye M." As her purple hair is finally out of sight, I began to grab my purse and head out to explore. My mother will want her freedom sooner rather than later to finish what she started a few years before I was born. From Day 1, my mom taught me to be extraordinarily beautiful and marry a prince with a big castle. I can still hear her saying the words drummed into my head when I was five: _"Bronzer on the bone, Blush on the cheek."_ She always kept me fed, but watches my weight. She gives me attention, but checks me over for any beauty flaw she might (or might not) find and rectify it. No matter what I do, she always finds something wrong, even when I couldn't find anything.

My mother may be proud of me to an extent but she is STILL the Evil Queen; a fact that she never fails to remind me. Being on the receiving end of those anger tantrums, it scared me when I was seven and still scares me. Even the thought of what she will do to me terrifies me. When she doesn't get her way, my mother is a force to be reckoned with. While walking aimlessly, I bumped into Doug in the hall.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright."

"Actually, I was hoping to find you. Right now, everyone's off doing their own thing and I'm left by myself, so I decided to check out the campus for a little bit and grab our schedules as well. Maybe you can help me?" I smiled while twirling my hair with a finger. His eyes glazed over seeing me and daydreamed until I shook him awake. Always happens with guys who hang out with me on the island.

"Sorry. What happened?

"You had this far away look in your eyes while asking if you could show me around the campus. I was concerned that something happened."

"Was I? Oh my gosh! I didn't even realize it. But I would be glad to show you around." I smiled in gratitude for his kindness; to show a villain kid around the school is gutsy, but not as gutsy as choosing four villain kids to come to Auradon. We walked down a flight of stairs and into an office.

"I was about to head in here anyway to grab your schedules. I think they're probably done putting in your classes for Monday." As we walked in, the office felt warm and inviting. Wood paneling and marble floors surrounded the entire office. The information desk was royal blue with the school crest in the middle. As we walked up, the receptionist whose nametag said "Joan" was focusing on some paperwork in front of her. Doug cleared his throat to grab her attention, which he did when Joan looked up from her work.

"Doug. It's nice to see you again."

"You too, Joan."

"How can I help you today?"

"Evie is wondering if her and her friends' class schedules are ready for Monday? She wants to get herself acquainted with the campus and where the classes are." He stated. The receptionist looked at Evie with a smile on her face, eager to help.

"Of course. Let me just check the system and print them out for your classmates." She promised Doug. Typing on the computer, she must have found our schedules because the printer was whirring alive. I saw her walking over to the printer in the next room and came right out with warm, printed-paper. We thanked her profoundly and walked back towards the girls' dorms. By the time we reached Mal's dorm, and mine I wrenched the door open and ran right inside. He saw me putting them on top of a blue notebook of mine.

"I'm making sure they're in a safe place." I spoke to Doug while I was folding them up minus mine. Grabbing my bag, I walked out and closed the door. He motioned for me to go first. As we headed out of the dorms to familiarize myself with where the classrooms are, I thought to myself, _"maybe this won't be so bad as I originally thought."_

========DESCENDANTS=========

JAY'S POV

Walking around campus to see what's going on is kind of alright. One thing that caught my eye was the field and track. Seeing them playing a sport, running for exercise instead of survival, is a complete luxury that I never understood. The freedom to play and try to make a living out of this is anything but a fairytale. When I was growing up, once again hiding from my father, I found a spot to watch professional tourney games on TV. Granted, no one – not even Mal – knows about this spot to this day. It was the only good thing I have ever wanted, but knew it was unattainable because of who my father was.

Shaking my head from my memories, I kept walking past the track to see what else is there. Someone there to teach, train people, and guide people to achieve what they want right the first time. Sure, there might be some mistakes down the line, but someone will be there to help you out. The grass is a bright green, the sun is bright, and the sky is blue; an Auradon students' paradise. Continuing my exploration of the fields, there were basketball courts, tennis courts, and even a baseball field. Students running, doing jumping jacks, and stretching for their respective sports is a whole new world I want to be a part of.

But it will be a challenge. No one will get even close to us, much less talk to us. Aside from Fairy Godmother, Ben, and Queen Belle, the entire kingdom is going to keep their distance, so they'll know we won't "take retribution" to kill their families, destroy their kingdoms, and finish what our parents started long ago. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and I would never be able to kill for evil or stomach the idea of taking a life. But if our parents decided to choose between getting the wand and killing us or leaving here in chains with their progenies alive, I'm inclined to pick Option A. And that is what terrifies me most of all and hope they never come here for that reason.

=========DESCENDANTS===========

CARLOS' POV

The only thing I was interested in was finding the science labs. Since it was a weekend, there was no one present to look at me. Looking from the windows of the doors, there were actually lab tables, machinery, and the good kind of beakers on display: my virtual Heaven on Earth. On the island, I was the brainiac of the group. And the youngest person by three days. For a while, I felt like I wasn't part of the team, but they have looked out for me so far. I may not be as strong or athletic as Jay, confident or a complete leader like Mal, and being able to still have a semi-parent that treats you with dignity like Evie, but my knowledge in science and tech is the only thing that saved them from being killed by gargoyles last year.

Back on the island, no one really took me seriously. Even the group didn't take me seriously. The only one who did was our AP science teacher who encouraged me to pursue this curiosity about science and technology. Cruella is another story completely: the only people that I could actually talk to were Harry and Jace also known as Harold and Jason: Horace and Jasper's sons. One of the reasons is because we are all terrified of her. Another is that she still treats us like servants to do her bidding. And third, if we don't put up with her…then, no one will want to put up with her.

Mom doesn't even care for her own flesh and blood. The only things she DOES care about are two things: her furs and her "Baby" which is what she calls her car. That's it. Doesn't even consider me as her personal butler and valet, instead of her own child. I have a closet for a bedroom, sleeping on the floor like an animal, and hardly any food to eat. The only things that I DO own are my clothes, my gadgets that I invent and fix, my knowledge of science, my tree house in my backyard, and my blue pillow that Evie gave me when we first met. I hope this place is better than what I had to deal with for the last fifteen years of my life.

==========DESCENDANTS==========

MAL'S POV

The forest was a calming and necessary relaxant towards my thoughts on the plan and meeting Prince Bennyboo. Right in front of me, there was a sturdy oak tree that I can sit under and relax. Being in the school, surrounded by kids of heroes and royalty is more than I can handle. On the one hand, my mother and her words for getting us to do what she wanted is always in the front of our minds, but at the same time listening to her is in the back of our minds. I mean… if anyone has even met my mother, much less TALK to her, they'd wish themselves dead at the first chance they get.

Being the daughter of the Mistress of Evil puts a lot of pressure and expectation to be exactly like her: ruthless, evil, malicious, and cruel towards everything that is good and beautiful in the world, especially in Auradon. Now, living in Auradon, even more so since I have access to my birth magic and succeed in this to finally have what Carlos, Jay, Evie, and I always wanted: our parents' respect and love towards their so called 'disappointments.' She removed any ounce of good in me and if she caught me "being good," she'd punish me accordingly.

The tree provided shade from the harsh glare of the sun's rays so I closed my eyes, breathed in, and relaxed. Before I knew it, I was asleep. Who would have thunk it? I guess the stress of being the leader of three other people to steal Fairy Godmother's wand and get the hell out of dodge and the Royal Family being courteous to all of us…is making my brain to internally implode.

========DESCENDANTS=========

BEN'S POV

Well…. that went better than I expected. The villain kids arrive and didn't set anything on fire, Mal thought my speech was okay, I stood up to Audrey and broke up with her, and Evie and Mal defended me and my proclamation as well as protected my mom from Audrey. For the first time, I can breathe in a sigh of relief at everything went the way it was supposed to. What made it even better was my father supporting me as well as keeping Mal steady on her feet after that right hook Audrey gave here. I'm surprised she didn't pass out immediately after a blow like that. I stepped into Fairy Godmother's office after leaving them with Doug. Fairy Godmother and my parents were discussing something, but stopped when I entered.

"Hi Mom. Dad. Fairy Godmother." They nodded their heads in greeting. Uh-oh. Something tells me this isn't a social visit. "Is there anything wrong?" I asked them.

"No, Ben. There's nothing wrong."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No." My father said sternly.

"Then, what's going on?"

"We wanted to talk to you about Audrey and those villain kids." I looked at them with a disappointed hurt look on my face, but held my tongue from saying anything.

"Audrey, as you know, we never really _tolerated_ her, since she was a kiss up, self-absorbed and selfish. But after the attack on your mother and what she really thinks of us, has put us on edge. While she may not actually kill someone, however, she might decide to go after your new classmates in retribution." I completely agreed with them on that fact. Audrey is a little unstable and not a flight risk, but will be monitored for the remainder of them being here. "All we are saying: you need to make sure she won't do any kind of damage to anyone here, including the current students."

"Don't worry, I'll be cautious of Audrey and keep an eye on her."

"I know you will." Adam said. Fairy Godmother grinned and cleared her throat to grab our attention. "Now I wanted to talk about the villain kids you brought here. Especially that girl, Mal."

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"Although, I know why they are here for, they have the capability of choosing what side they're on."

"Are you serious?" my father shocked at this revelation.

"A hundred percent, Your Majesty."

"Why?"

"Firstly, they are children being taught, just like all the children here in Auradon, what is good and what is bad. Secondly, when Audrey pulled their friend-" she looked at me for a name.

"Evie."

"Evie's hair, they had a small moment of fear. As if they have witnessed or experienced this before on the island."

"And Mal?" I couldn't help but interject this.

"Mal is a different story entirely. Yes, she and her friends are experiencing what having a normal life is, but also fighting themselves in giving into this life you have graced them with or following the code set forth to them by their parents. It is a very difficult decision and one they will need to choose very soon." I knew that lesson very well. Trying to be yourself, but not following in your parent's footsteps.

"I can't be too sure since I need to continue observing her to conclude my theory. I believe she will be the ultimate deciding factor in this 'good v. evil' debate. Whatever she decides or realizes herself, her friends will not abandon her for any reason whatsoever. So if you want this to work, you need to help Mal, which will help them by extension." Sitting down on a chair in front of her desk my hand covered my face making me rub my eyes in exhaustion and stress. I didn't feel her coming towards me until her warm hand removed mine.

"Do you think that I'm cut out for this? Being King?" I looked at her with fear and hope. She gave a warm smile and patted my shoulder to calm me down.

"I have no doubt you can do this, Ben."

"Thanks. For everything." I stood up and walked out. Thinking about what Fairy Godmother said made me realize how much I need to change and not just the kingdom, but also my view on everything. All my life, I have had my father drum into my head about the responsibilities and sacrifices I will make when I become King. That no matter what I do, there is going to be something standing in the way of progress, but I have to do it. While I was walking back, I saw someone sitting underneath a tree. Curious about who was the person, I crept closer to investigate. As soon as I could see the person clearly, I saw a girl with purple hair and leather clothes, looking completely at ease. _"Mal?"_ I thought to myself. Quietly coming to her side and noticed her eyes were closed.

"She's asleep," I whispered to myself. "Maybe today must have take a lot out of her." She was lovely. Beautiful even. Her cheeks were pale but had a tiny hint of color, her mouth was set in a stubborn frown, and nose inhaling and exhaling making it wiggle when it tickled. I saw the sun setting and it was getting dark, so I picked her up without jostling her awake and both of us headed back to Auradon Prep. Everyone wondering why I was carrying the daughter of Maleficent, but I didn't care. By the time I reached her dorm, I opened the door and placed her on the bed. If what Fairy Godmother said about her affecting "change" for better or worse, then I want her to make the choice for herself and not by anyone's accord. Turning away to go back to my room, I casted one last glance at the "Sleeping Beauty" lying there before closing the door. Who knows? Maybe she might find a Happily Ever After while being here.

_  
Since I started my last semester as a English Literature major, uploading the next chapters will be a little bit tougher than I originally thought, but have now fear: I will continue this story and finish it for everyone who reads it. Tell me what you think about it and any other ideas; I'm open for suggestions (after I see how it plays out in my head). Spread the word to your friends, your friends' friends. But, since you guys are so amazing I decided to do something...interesting: If I can get 23 reviews for my story, I'll try to post the next chapter by Friday or Saturday night, instead of posting it on Sunday.

Music:

\- Descendants Score Suite (from the Descendants Soundtrack) [Same as Chapter 1 & 2]


End file.
